fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Daidalo Spiro
Daidalo Spiro (ダイダル・スピロ Daidaru Supiro) is a mage and traveller, as well as a recent member of the Golden Dragon Guild, wherein he is partened with Maxton Draconus. He hails from a small village on the borders of Minstrel, raised by his grandfather. A curious, but inexpressive, young man, Daidalo has given up on understanding himself, focusing on the prospect of the world around him. Therefore, although he needs pushes, Daidalo is a person who is open to learn anything new. Appearance ... ... ... ...Welcome to Golden Dragon: Daidalo is shown to stand on the chair with his signature clothes. Back when he was a kid, Daidalo looked much like his actual self, aside from the obvious characteristics. He was mostly seen with a neutral expression on his face, despite his already expressive eyes. Nevertheless, many on his village deemed him as more than approachable by appearance alone. Even for a kid, his frame was relatively small, though his structure was filled out and somewhat healthy. His face structure and eyes were rounder, hair shorter, sideburns and frontal strands more short than the rest, and there were no accessories over him whatsoever. For clothing, Daidalo had his signature green turban, a light purple and short sleeved hoodie, blue shorts, and green sandals. Often performing tasks, Daidalo often appeared dirty or bruised, which didn't help since he only had a handful of clothes. Gallery DaiDaloKid.jpg|A young Daidalo. DaidaloFull.png|Daidalo's complete appearance. Personality . .Welcome to Golden Dragon: Despite spilling tea all over the table and his own hand, Daidalo calmly questions his actions. .Welcome to Golden Dragon: Damien Blackthorn confirms Daidalo's thought, the latter then remarks that the former has poor vision. Relationships Golden Dragon Guild Maxton Draconus: Daidalo and Maxton have only recently met each other, though, they were quick to form a team.Welcome to Golden Dragon: Daidalo and Maxton are regarded as close comrades, despite their recent meeting. The former reasons that forming one should be a new experience, which is why he accepted. Daidalo refers to him as "Mr. Maxton",Welcome to Golden Dragon: Daidalo greets and questions Maxton on his arrival, keeping his attention on a book he is reading. even when the latter complains about it, due to being younger. Noelle Parrish: History Plot Magic and Abilities Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō), one of the most common Elemental abilities and a Caster Magic, is Daidalo's main magic and form of combat. He can effectively shift his own magic into red-orange flames by increasing the particle movements of his eternano, thus inducing ignition. Daidalo holds enough practice over this magic to the point he doesn't burn himself. Even then, he is capable of somewhat regulating his flames's temperature, it is to be noted, however, that doing so may alter the amount of magic necessary to manipulate them. Though he can do it simply via mental commands, Daidalo prefers to control his generated flames through body signs and movements, claiming that they grant him an overall better focus and management. By infusing existing forms of fire with his own, Daidalo can strengthen and take them over, allowing him to either preserve magic or enhance the possibilities of his battle tactics. Requip (換装, Kansō) is a simple Caster Magic, used by Daidalo to create a pocket space where he can store myriads of items. Requip can't store an indefinite amount of items, though. Daidalo mainly stores food and resources within his dimension, so that he doesn't need any bag or the likes to be carried around. These objects can be summoned at any time should Daidalo desire it, done by him either imagining his magic pulling or pushing a specific item. This is a process that he has yet to improve, requiring distractions and tactics in battle to buy him a few seconds. Physical Prowess Average Strength: Having worked for quite some time in his village, be it manual labor or simple tasks, Daidalo holds a decent amount of muscle strength. Objects, that others would have some kind of difficult lifting on their own, are handled by him without breaking any sweat at all. Meanwhile, Daidalo's raw blows can stagger another combatant and even induce a few cracks on the average rock structure. Athletic Speed: In order to do as much tasks as possible, Daidalo has always thought on improving his speed, for both movement and moving around. What differentiates these two are a point of reference, movement refers to Daidalo physically attacking or commanding his magic, while moving is basically his travel speed. Unsurprisingly, he specializes in the former. Average Durability: Daidalo's entire body takes damage and attacks much like a normal human's would. However, notably, he seems to possess considerable resistance against certain elemental magic, mainly Fire, his own, and Ice Magics. Enhanced Endurance: Although he is easily hurt by most attacks, Daidalo has built up pain-tolerance and stamina to greater levels, allowing him to keep on fighting despite a few injuries. Some of it is a direct result of his magic training, which had him endure varying degrees of heat while wearing no protective gear. Magical Prowess Magical Power: Daidalo was born to a fairly normal couple, meaning that he has not inherited any kind of magical reserves or proficency. Regardless, magic is something he has wielded ever since he was young, passing through different kinds of trainings. Once exerted, his aura moves around his figure like a flame and has a transparent orange hue, lighting his surrounds to a certain level. If leaked at an extreme level, Daidalo can induce raw heat via his aura. Equipment Quotes Events Creation and Conception Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Coco from the Toriko Series. Extras References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Golden Dragon members